


Rot in the hell...

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: "There is no law without me."





	Rot in the hell...

**Author's Note:**

> "There is no law without me."

"You all think that I'm the bad guy? That under my rule you'd it hard? I'm gonna accept that I did some mistakes, but be sure that working with that crazy brotherly duo wasn't one of them. Without them, there wouldn't be any hell, heaven or earth. No souls to collect for you, well, in the end, there would be no you eider. I'm leaving you because you are pathetic and can't be trusted. I'm leaving and I'm going to left you without a ruler, try and work without a leader, you rats. I'm done here, so rot in hell."


End file.
